Hurricane Kappa (2018)
Hurricane Kappa was a strong Category 5 Hurricane in the 2018 Sheep Ocean and one of the Strongest storm in the Sheep Ocean in wind factor behind Frank of 2017 which had winds of 295mph but the strongest in Pressure. History On August 12th The Creeper Dude Hurricane Center started tracking a Tropical wave coming from the West, on August 16th the storm started having a well defined center so the CDHC called it Tropical Depression Thirty-Three. Then in the Morning of August 17th a Hurricane Hunters mission went into TD 33 and found winds of 45mph the CDHC named it Tropical Storm Kappa. At 2AM on August 18th a buoy reported that winds were at 75mph and a pressure of 987mbar one hour later the same buoy reported 100mph and a pressure of 975mbar the CDHC said in the update statement "...KAPPA RAPIDLY INTENSIFYING OVER NORTHERN SHEEP OCEAN...". In the Morning Kappa developed an Eye and the CDHC called it a Category 3 a shift from the West to the Northwest occurred in the Afternoon and the First Warnings were set up from Cow Beach to Cow City and Watches from Klonies Beach to Galvia with Evacuation Order being called for the same areas. A Period of Rapid Intensification started happening and Kappa went to Category 3 to Category 5 in the span of 6 Hours, beating the record set by Frank in 2017 of 9 Hours. In the Night of August 18th, Kappa started a shift near the East Almost making landfall near Cow City. A High Pressure shifted Kappa back to the Northwest Hitting 205mph before an eyewall replacement Cycle happened on August 19th and the early hours of the 20th weakening Kappa to a 155mph Category 4 Hurricane, before getting back to Cat 5. Kappa headed North on August 21st hitting 210mph before another Eyewall replacement Cycle happened weakening it to 140mph. In the Early hours of August 22nd Kappa went into Colder Waters bringing Kappa down to 125mph. From the 22nd to the 1st of September, Kappa kept weakening it to a Category 2 Hurricane with winds of 100mph until it hit Warm Waters getting Back to Cat 4 on the 1st. Kappa underwent another period of Rapid intensification on the 2nd to the 4th bringing it to 215mph then hitting it's peak intensity of 245mph. On September 5th Kappa had another Eyewall Replacement Cycle bringing it back to 200mph. Kappa strengthen to 215mph before hitting Horse Beach, Sheep Kingdom on September 7th. It moved over Sheep Kingdom and New Cow Land as a hurricane before Hitting Tropical Storm status. On September 15th, Kappa strengthened to Cat 1 before getting back to Cat 2 and Cat 3 on September 16th and 17th. Kappa Rapidly Intensified to a Cat 4 then a Cat 5 on September 18th and 19th. Kappa made landfall North of Squid City on September 20th with winds of 200mph before moving slowly over the Nation weakening to a cat 1 hurricane on September 26th, becoming a Low on September 29th. Kappa reformed on September 31st as a Subtropical Storm before becoming a hurricane Again on October 1st. Kappa became Extratropical on October 3rd and dieing on October 5th. Impacts and Preparations New Cow Land Kappa caused rip Currents on Beaches North of the Storm causing 2 deaths from drowning, when Kappa made it near Cow City, 3 died and Causing $45B in Damage and storm surge along the coast of 4-12 feet. New Sheep Kingdom Kappa caused Rip Currents and Gale force winds in New Sheep Kingdom but no Damage happened but 2 people drowned. Sheep Kingdom A total of 102 people died in Sheep Kingdom and $140B. President of Sheep Kingdom Cecil "Red Sheep" Jackson declared a State of Emergency on August 25th. State of Horse On August 28th Governor Tim Coke declared a evacuation order for all Coastal Counties of the state, he stated in the Speech "This is going to be a 200mph or even stronger monster, your home will be destroyed and Flooded, this will be like an EF5 tornado, Metal will be tossed around like throwing knifes, so i would recommend to just leave", Kappa then was forcasted to go over the state as a Category 5 so Coke expanded the evacuation to all of the state about 650,000 people left. Kappa Made landfall on Horse Beach with winds of 215mph and Storm Surge on the coast from 8-23ft and klling 54 and $100B of damage. Rest of Sheep Kingdom The Rest of the Country got Winds of 135 to 75mph and 36 died with $40B in damage. Squid Land Kappa was off land and on Spetember 17th President John Luke of Squid land told Coastal Communities to Evacuate. Kappa made landfall on September 20th with winds of 200mph and storm surge of 4-20ft and killing 49 and $50B in Damage. Cow Island Storm Surge of 5 feet and $5.5B in Damage occured on Cow Island and only 5 people died. Aftermath In Squid land and Sheep Kingdom, rebuilding progress started and Seawalls were Built on Horse Beach. Power was Restored in December and 50% of Places Impacted by Kappa were rebuilt by May, 2019. Retirement During the CDHC meeting in January, 2019 the CDHC Retired Kappa, but greek named storm can not be retired because it is not practical to retire into hurricane history a letter in the Greek Alphabet. Category:Stronger then Patricia Category:Stronger Than Hurricane Wilma Category:Stronger than Typhoon Tip Category:Retired storms Category:Category 5 hurricanes Category:Unrealistic storms Category:Creeperdude356